Pokemon Sigma
Pokemon Sigma is a Pokemon game that is not marked to be part of any generation. It is a very long game which was made by Lostepisodemkay. ''This game is the very first game (that wasn't scrapped/ discontinued) made by Lostepisodemkay which involves multiple gym leaders and the freedom to travel to' 3 regions (namely Aspen, Kanto, and Johto) where many legendary and mythical pokemon lurk. This can be played in both the P.C. (planned to be made true) and the Nintendo Switch, with their very own input commands. The game starts at the Aspen Region and ends right after defeating Arceus in the Tower of Truth in the very heart of *insert region name here*. New Features This game has a lot of major changes. For example, the maximum level cap without a ''limit break ''is Level 200. Limit breaking is available after becoming champion, and so your pokemon will be Level 1^ (^ means limit broken). The maximum limit-broken level you can receive is Level 100^. No more limit breaks. Skills Skills are things that a trainer can have. It has its level cap, experience rate, ways of leveling up and their benefits. Pokemon with Stars If pokemon have stars shown in the HUD, it means that the certain pokemon is a rare species with different stats. Some are higher, some are lower (very rare), and some have completely different stats, along with slight changes in movesets. The maximum number of stars is three. The difference in every star count is that the more there are stars, the higher the variance of the moveset and stats will be. The first trainer with a one-star pokemon is ''Byold'', the gym leader of Samarium, with his Level 55 Weavile which has its Attack and Speed well-boosted and given a bigger difference when compared to a normal one. Aspenese Championship Challenges These challenges include the '''Gym Challenge, the League Challenge, and the Grand Mastery Challenge. These challenges happen every year and are given a time limit. Registration and Qualification last for two months. The Gym Challenge lasts for about half a year. The League Challenge is a month and a week, and the Grand Mastery Challenge can last for a maximum of a month. First, to be officially part of the challenge, you must face the Gym Trial, also known as the Qualification Process. In this gym trial, you fight a trainer called the "Trial Leader", who will set up a gym mission for the challengers. If they pass that and defeat him, he will give the Qualification Badge and write the letter of endorsement. Gym Challenge The Gym Challenge is the first challenge faced by challengers. They will be facing eight different leaders at eight different stadiums. Anyone who loses at least once to these gym leaders will have to re-qualify and continue from their progress. Otherwise, if the challenger has lost thrice, the challenger must restart the gym challenge after re-qualification. Qualification lasts for up to ten times. League Challenge The League Challenge is the challenge where most of the challengers fail to complete. Firstly, there is an elimination round between the League Challenge and the Gym Challenge that lasts for half a week. This is commonly known as Victory Road. The challenger is required to avoid the short travel path where the audiences shall enter. If they choose that route, they will be counted as eliminated and will be forced to re-qualify and restart the challenge the following year. Once they have completed Victory Road, they shall heal their pokemon and register for the League Challenge. The guard will check if you have all nine badges, especially the Qualification Badge, and will not allow your registration for the League Challenge if badges are incomplete. If the trainer is successfully registered, he or she will undergo the test to see if the challenger is worthy to face the Champion. The challenger will fight the Elite Four, four chosen trainers whose skills are very incomparable. He or she is required to defeat all four of them straightforwardly, no Pokemon Centers or buying. They shall be required to defeat them all in a row. After that is the final elimination test, where all succeeding challengers will pit off against each other until there is one ''left. Once that one person has succeeded in the elimination test, his or her pokemon will be healed before battling the champion, the third strongest trainer in Aspen, right before the Second Grand Master and the Grand Master. If you defeat the title of champion, your name will be marked on the hall of fame as someone who has completed the devastating league challenge and has received the title of champion. Grand Mastery Challenge This is an optional challenge that requires you to become the current champion. It involves you, the supposed champion, to battle against the Grand Master after defeating the 2nd Grand Master at the place where you have defeated the previous champion. Once after that, you will be taken to the largest stadium in Aspen, the Great Aspen Millenial Stadium, a stadium that has existed for over a thousand years to battle the Grand Master. If you finish this, you become the next Grand Master, and the new champion will be the strongest member of the Elite Four. Laws in the Aspen Region These laws depict a few more things about the Aspenese Challenge and some of the laws that might just impact at least a piece of the game's storyline. The Abdication of the Grand Master If ever, the Grand Master is abdicated for committing a serious crime against the Aspenese or for other reasons not related to losing the Grand Mastery Challenge, the rearrangement will not follow as prescribed in the descriptions of the challenge. The Second Grand Master shall become the next Grand Master, and the former champion shall take the place of the Second Grand Master. The current champion, whoever that may be, shall keep their position. Since the former champion may most likely be the third strongest, they must undergo a short training session to heighten their ranks. If the former champion is deceased or not willing to take the job, the descriptions of the challenges will be followed, for there will be adjustments; the fourth elite shall become the new champion as the champion before that becomes the second Grand Master without further training. The replacement for the forth shall be the third, the third to the second, and the second to the first. The person who shall fill the position of the first gym leader will be a former qualifier who couldn't make it, which takes about a month to complete. Handling of Sigma In this game, Sigma is highly regarded as the main antagonist. Although they are simply just rebels, their secretive ulterior motives may cause a large threat to the entire region of Aspen. Since not a single person knows of their true goal, and are regarded as mid-level threats by the league council, they will simply imprison the grunts if ever caught. They will be judged in court, and will also have a chance to be charged not guilty, for they are regarded as rebels who simply want to make an honest living. They have been hiding in holes and attacking other people and taking their pokemon as a threat to the Aspen League Council, they may also be charged guilty depending on the number of crimes. If the crime number is less threatening, they will be let go, unless if they commit more, for they shall return and be given not a single piece of mercy from anyone. Soon, everyone will learn of their goals, and once that happens, since the regular grunts are very much unaware, anyone caught with the knowledge of their goal without sharing any information for no good reason shall automatically be imprisoned for two years or more or shall be exiled. Sigils These ''sigils are simply replacements for the HM system. It does not contain some of the currently known TMs (like Cut or Rock Smash) and does not require badges in order to be used. However, it does contain a few conditions, which can depend on your trainer skill levels, pokemon count, etc. It is used when it is given to a trainer, which transports part of a pokemon's digital data (like how the P.C. does things) into the trainer. Humans do have a limit on how much of pokemon data or powers they can store inside of them, so most of these sigils simply do normal tasks. New Types Sound When it attacks Water, Flying, Fairy, Psychic, Ice or Rock, the damage received by these types shall be super effective. However, when it attacks Electric, Dragon, Steel or Ghost-type moves, the damage dealt against these types won't do much. When it is attacked by Water, Flying, Fairy or Fire-type moves, the damage dealt by sound-types will not be strong and is simply weak. Being attacked by Electric, Dragon, Ghost or Ground-type moves, however, will be catastrophic and problematic when used against Sound-types, for they are very effective in dealing with them. Some examples of sound-type pocket monsters are the Whismur line, the Jigglypuff line (without Igglybuff), Audino, the Swablu line, Chatot, Trumbeak and Toucannon, the Woobat line, the Noibat line, the Chingling line, Ninjask, Ludicolo, Melloetta, Delcatty, Spinda, the Litleo line, the Voltorb line, Plusle, Minun, the Kricketot line, the Yanma line, Bellossom, Maractus, the Jangmo-o line, Politoed, the Tynamo line, the Brionne line (without Popplio), the Mismagius line, Azelf, the Galarian Zigzagoon line, the Yamper Line, Toxtricity, Yveltal, and the Thwackey line (without Grookey). Unown It is also represented as ???. It is a mythical type said to have been the combination of all the types. There's also another theory relative to that, as the first Arceus plate was said to have been the combination of all the plates, and have been separated into nineteen plates, possibly caused by certain phenomena with Arceus and either Palkia, Dialga or Giratina. Apart from that, it may have been scattered around the universe, which possibly created Unown. Some NPCs in the game even suggest that it had shaped the egg which had contained Arceus. This type actually resists all the types and does quite effective damage an all types, including itself. This can be seen in Final Judgement, a move used by Primal Darkeus. New Moves New Abilities Storyline For the storyline, see it here. (*Note: I will make the page soon.) Characters Main Protagonists You, the player You are Oliver/ Olivia (depending on your gender) who has decided to stop joining Sigma, a group that is meant to rebel against the Aspen League Council and create their way of living for the good of the Aspenese. At least, that's what they claim. Why would they steal from others when they are supposed to be people for others? You learn about their true goal: to destroy Aspen, not to serve it. Not just Aspen, the entire world. The other grunts know nothing about it. Their level of loyalty towards Sigma is far beyond yours, so even if you try to talk about it, they won't believe you. You try to tell it to others outside of Sigma, so the leaders of Sigma decide to silence you. They claim that you and your friend Alasdair, who plans to get the hell out of Sigma as well for the same reasons, simply want to stop them and claim them as young spies sent by the Aspenese League Council. Both of you run away from the grunts chasing you, and disguise yourselves, then walk separate paths. Trial Leader: Grasp *Leader of the Lanthanum Testing Stadium *Uses tanky pokemon Pokemon: Rewards for defeat: *King's Rock *Qualification Badge "These gym leaders are ruthless compared to myself. They are more powerful compared to myself. Never underestimate them if you want to win this." ~Grasp, after defeat. Gym Leader One: Larrcast Larrcast is the gym leader of Neodymium City, the city of Lanterns. He uses Steel-type pokemon for combat, which is quite useful in many cases. Pokemon: Rewards for defeat: *TM - Stealth Rock *Heavymetal Badge "Even though you have become victorious against me, Steel-types are very much useful. I must have been using it wrongly, but you, you have loads of potential, so use it wisely, wisely and fully." ~ Larrcast Gym Leader Two: Burrow Burrow is the Electric-type gym leader of Europium City, the city where the Aspen Power Plant is located. His forte is paralyzing, so you best watch out. Pokemon: Rewards for defeat: *TM - Thunderbolt *Europylon Badge "You can love your enemies like opposite magnets." ~ Burrow Gym Leader Three: Byold Byold is Southern Yttrium's gym leader, who likes to use fast and physical pokemon. He keeps his pokemon in the sword in his Pokeball, as he was formerly recognized as one of the samurai in the pokemon war a decade before he registered as a gym leader in Southern Yttrium. His gym mission is worth mentioning because it's not a simple 'fight the trainers, no blockades' gym because it involves a complex maze without a gym trainer in sight. However, there is a gym trainer that appears after completing the gym mission, who seems to be Byold's son, Gyro. Once you're done with him, you go ahead and face Byold. Pokemon: Rewards for defeat: *Yttsaw Badge *Life Orb "You cannot win if you are very slow yet strong, for the enemy shall quickly do a finishing move, and you cannot win if you are very weak yet fast, for defending yourself shall be quite futile; if you are both, you're powerful enough to strike and finish first!" ~ Byold Gym Leader Four: Falkner Falkner used to be Gym Leader One in Johto before he wanted to be a gym leader here. He showed his passion for flying-types to Northern Yttrium as the Gym Leader more than two decades ago, and so Northern Yttrium was filled with birds and stuff. His Gym Mission includes an elevating platforms with switches. This gym is the biggest gym heightwise in the whole world. Pokemon: Rewards for defeat: *Yttenor Badge *TM - Roost Gym Leader Five: Aura Aura is the gym leader of Scandium City who loves balance, a Libra favoring black and white pokemon. She will have a double battle with you after completing the gym mission which involves weight balance, similar to the Yah RIn Shrine in Legend of Zelda: Breath of the WIld, which includes the use of the Sigil of Strength. Pokemon: Category:Pokémon Games